Insistence
by Rose Eve
Summary: Draco tells his view on the strange occurences between him and Harry for the past two days. There is fluff!


Title: Insistence Author: Rose Eva Pairing: Harry/Draco; Draco's POV. Rating: PG-13 Warning: Excessive humor that may just be very stupid (I did write this) and slash (duh). Oh, and FLUFF! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter so please, I can't give you anyone's e-mail address and I don't know Tom Felton or Dan Radcliffe. Thank you. Summary: Ficlet written for actresskrissie and all of her fluffiness! Ended up being a lot longer than a drabble, I hope you don't mind hun hugs. Well, Draco is going through the episodes of two days and he is very intrigued by one Harry Potter... feedback is loved, flames make me want to hit you. I was going to name this 'hide the snake' but it might give people the wrong idea wink  
  
Potter is so annoying, I can't believe he did that! What is it with people and their worships for Potter anyway? Why do they like him so much? He is just like us, well, except he's a freak but other than that he is just like...Goyle let's say; yeah Goyle. But no, that wouldn't work because he is far too good looking for Goyle so who is he like? Blaise! Yes because Blaise is attractive and not nearly as well off as I am. Damn, but Potter has money too. Loads of it supposedly...shite. Well we know he isn't like me, because hell, I am a Malfoy.  
  
Anyway, back to the story, yes. Well, as I was saying, Potter managed yet again to annoy the hell out of me and he is probably sitting in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by his...fan club, and not thinking about this at all. Probably doesn't care at all, the stupid boy who just wouldn't die! He is loathsome and foul. Yet there is attractiveness to, er, never mind, I better finish the story, it is getting late.  
  
So it all started in Potions this morning and ever since then he just wouldn't let up...

-#-

"Silence!" Snape said barging into the room, as usual his robes billowing behind him leaving us in a shroud of dark satin. I was sitting in class talking to Crabbe about our Quidditch game, I swear if he misses the bludger one more time I will...oh, sorry. Anyway, we were in the dungeons and things were going as they normally do except for some odd reason Potter wouldn't stay quiet. I remember that mudblood trying to get him to be quiet but he wouldn't. So when I turned to give him a sneer I saw him arguing with the weasel and for some odd reason Potter kept looking at me strange. It was scary because it was the same look Pansy always gives me before she asks to play hide the snake...I never will forget asking her about that game. Now I am scarred for life. Much like Potter and his stupid bolt of lightning tattooed against his forehead.  
  
I really should stick to the subject. So Potter kept staring and the weasel kept hissing things then Snape cleared his throat and I held back a laugh as Potter jumped up in his seat. The look on his face...anyway, Snape took fifteen points from Gryffindor and then started class again. But soon enough I hear noises and someone hissing my name.  
  
"Malfoy," the voice said impatiently. I turned my head to see it was Potter and sneered as I gave him a reply.  
  
"What?" Potter blushed and shook his head to have Weasley groan and push him. I just ignored them and went back to taking notes for our strengthening charm. Maybe I should give some to Crabbe? Then he wouldn't be so repulsively slow during Quidditch. That's an idea, but who knows, maybe he was tired from talking all night with Goyle. They never did return to the dormitory. So yes, I was talking notes and then I hear a small whispering again. Annoyed, I turned around and hissed back.  
  
"What. Do. You. Want. Potter?" As I gave him a trademark eyebrow raise he gulped and fumbled around with something before apparently changing his mind again. I got annoyed so I asked him again, maybe a little too loudly because Snape managed to turn around and give me a glare before talking more points from Gryffindor. Thank God he never blames me. So I sat happy from no point being lost but then annoyed because then I started to get interested in what Potter had to say. And I thought Gryffindors had bravery? What a load of rubbish, that is.  
  
But then it happened again. So when I turned around, replied, and watched him just coward...he actually coward, bravery my foot! Er, yes, and after he turned away I lost my patience and ended up screaming at the top of my lungs.  
  
"What the bloody hell is it you damned scarhead?!" Well you can imagine that the little outrage, if you could call it that, bothered Snape so I ended up getting detention with Potter for tomorrow evening.

-#-  
  
So that is what happened and yes, Potter is an arsehole and I have no clue why so many people like him. He is sort of good looking, oh shit, um never mind. I still don't understand. Maybe I'll ask him during detention? Or I'll just curse the hell out of him, the latter does sound more inviting. Oh shit, I better leave now, Pansy wants to play hide the snake and I need to find something "convenient" to be doing as to get out of it.  
  
What the hell is wrong with Pothead today?! I mean, he might be nervous about detention, remember I am going to hurt him, but he still doesn't have to stare at me all of the time. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have shouted but he wouldn't answer me, a Malfoy! I never get ignored and I was not going to let it happen then. But he keeps giving me these looks. And when I walked by the Weasel and mudblood Granger today they sneered as usual but Potter did nothing. He just made a strangled sort of noise and Weasley gave him this look.  
  
At least I only had Herbology with him but still, that was a bloody nuisance not to mention I had to stand in between Goyle and Crabbe today. They wouldn't shut up and they kept looking at each other weirdly, much like Potter actually. I wonder if it's something in the food? I bet that oaf Hagrid persuaded Dumbledore to let us eat dead thestral or something equally disgusting. Urgh...so apart from standing in between the world's biggest morons, I had to withstand Potter's looks. At least this time he didn't try to talk to me. I glared at him when he opened his mouth and he turned away very quickly. It's is because I am a Malfoy, we have this sort of charm you see, we can be very scary. What are you laughing at? I made Potter shiver by looking at my glare.  
  
Yes, well after the glare he left me alone and then class went normally. Pansy managed to get some points for Slytherin as did Longbottom. God it seems like the idiots of Hogwarts only excel in Herbology. Maybe the sorting hat made a mistake, I think they should be in Hufflepuff. If Pansy weren't a pureblood she would be. I know Longbottom is a pureblood but he acts like a squib. No wonder he's in Gryffindor. Aside from that nothing unusual happened. After class the weasel and I exchanged insults while his muggle of a girlfriend made these undignified hmphing noises. Stupid mudblood.  
  
Damn, I have detention in ten minutes. Thank God, I was running out of excuses for not playing that game of Pansy's. Really, a lovely girl but I would cry before I tried hide the snake with her. And where she comes up with these games is beyond me. I do feel sorry for Blaise now, because he'll be stuck with her but better him than me! Grr. Go. Away. Pansy! Bye.

-#-  
  
Er...that was unexpected really. Quite unexpected I must say. I didn't realize that would happen or I would have tried hide the snake after all. Maybe it was the food or I got slipped some potion by the weasel because there is no way that I would sanely let that happen...and enjoy it. I don't even remember how it happened all I can remember are his smooth lips on...um, never mind. Let me just recount the story and try to understand.

-#-

"You're late Potter." He actually looked frightened when I said that. How amusing to me.  
  
"Sorry...I.." he mumbled off. I could barely understand a word he said. But I ignored him and just recited Snape's instructions.  
  
"Snape said we were to each write an essay and turn it in at eleven o'clock and leave. That gives us three hours."  
  
"Er...okay," Potter said weakly keeping his eyes on the floor for some goddamned annoying reason. I used to be patient but I think I lost it all those two days around him. I snapped at Goyle the other day for being in the bathroom when I needed to shower. But you can understand that...I mean I am a Malfoy. But still, I need those extra thirty minutes to style my hair. I don't want it to look like Potter's! Though he is quite cute with his hair all, bugger. Um...what was I saying? Ah, yes, the detention, and it did end up being quite enjoyable.  
  
I gave Potter a look and sat down, pulling out a book. Then Potter looked at me strangely.  
  
"What?" I snapped. He gulped but then answered.  
  
"Aren't you going to do your essay?"  
  
"Why?" I demanded. I mean, do an essay for Snape that would be stupid. He'd let me off. Potter must have understood because he just shrugged and pulled out his quill and parchment to begin writing. I ended up setting my book down to watch him scribble fervently about idiotic and complicate potions and noticed things I never recognized before about him. How he stops to brush his hair out of his face. Sometimes he sticks his tongue out between his mouth trying to decipher what is right and what isn't. I ended up feeling very warm around the collar so I tried distracting myself but for some reason my gaze always went back towards him.  
  
After catching myself staring for the fifth time I got annoyed and barked out my frustration.  
  
"Urgh!" He looked startled and jumped up suddenly sending ink everywhere. I smirked and looked at him. He blushed and looked back down quickly so I just stood up and walked closer to him.  
  
"What is it Potter? If there is ink on me I will-"thinking of many threats to use, I get ready to say it but then he interrupts me with a small mumble. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. I just, er, um, let me finish my essay, will you?" He turned back to his paper deep red and I got confused. That unsettled me greatly because I should never get confused, I mean, I should know everything. So I challenged him.  
  
"Get up Potter!" he looked worried and without arguing he got up and pushed his chair in. His hands were behind his back and he was biting on his lower lip. I laughed softly and he looked at me cautiously. I walked very close to him and then breathed into his face making him shiver. For the last time I demanded his answer.  
  
"What is your problem?" He shied back for a second but then he did something miraculous. So quickly I wouldn't even have the opportunity to back away, he kissed me! But then I sort of, er, relaxed and let him. Very stupid thing to do because it encouraged him and soon I was lying on the large oak desk being ravished by Harry Potter. His tongue enveloping my own and my hands in his hair, making it messier than usual. The normal practices that you would see while being ravished.

-#-  
  
Well, now that it's done I'd have to say it was very weird. Granted it was better than anything Pansy or Blaise could ever do but it was still weird. Yet, I had no complaints. I let him kiss me and though I deny it heavily, he said I kissed him back. But you know, tomatoe, tomato, whatever, I think it's a muggle thing. Heard my gardener singing it one day. Well you catch the point. But I still don't believe him when he said I enjoyed it as much as he did. Because it isn't true, you know, and you have to believe me.  
  
"Draco...do you have a minute?" Huh? Who could that be outside my secret room this late at night. Oh shit it better not be Pansy. Though it is a male voice. Hold on...  
  
...um, I have to go, it's Potter. We are going to be talking for awhile so if I don't come back then good night.  
  
"Draco, you can tell them the truth you know."  
  
"Shut up Potter..."  
  
"Hey, everyone, we are going to go shag so he probably won't be back for awhile. And to set the record straight, he did like it as much as me. Bye now."  
  
-Finite-


End file.
